


Lies, Greed, Misery

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>09: After an attempt on her life, Audra must now demonstrate that she is not one to be removed so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassins

The door slowly opened, the assailants afraid of waking the victim. Fortunately for them, Audra slept like a rock most days and continued to lightly snore, deep in sleep. She was lying flat on her stomach, the sheet tangled around her legs and her arms underneath the pillow. The leader stood over her, thankful that her limbs were positioned in such a way as to make it difficult for her to defend herself. It was already challenging what he was going to do, and he needed as much help as he could get.

His partner was reluctant to get any closer, still afraid of the mudblood. The first man looked back and jerked his head towards the body, indicating that he was to move further into the room. The lead man then pointed his wand at the woman. “Petrificus totalus,” he whispered.

Audra’s arms snapped to her side and her legs clamped together, the bed sheet still entangled between. Audra woke, a scream trapped in her throat and her face pressed into the pillow. The first man grabbed her by the shoulder and rolled her onto her back. She couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, and couldn’t fight; all she could do was look at the two masked men with as much hatred as she could.

The second man grabbed _Idolo_ from the stand, and tried to draw the weapon. It stuck fast to the sheath, having been enchanted to respond only to Audra’s touch. The man tried harder, struggling against the bind until he cried out in pain; _Idolo’s_ hilt was glowing bright red beneath where his hand had been gripping.

“Hurry up!” the first man hissed, the voice muffled by the mask. “Just use the sheath!”

The second man nodded and laid the sheath of the katana across Audra’s exposed throat. Careful not to touch the burning hilt, he used his body weight to press down upon her windpipe. Audra attempted to fight; trying in vain to break the full body bind curse she was under. The blackness crept on the outside of her vision, her face growing hot as the blood rushed towards the front. < _My Lord,_ > she called, hoping beyond hope He would hear it. She gasped like a fish out of water, her brain struggling for oxygen.

The door to Voldemort’s room burst open in a blinding flash of light. “ _Crucio!_ ” He cried. The force against her neck lessened as the man was thrown off of her, convulsing in pain atop her legs. The man still standing turned and began to sprint down the hall; a burst of red light from Voldemort and the man fell face forward, stunned. 

As soon as Voldemort released the body bind, Audra sat up and coughed hard while simultaneously kicking the man off of her legs. She rubbed her neck, taking shuddering breaths with tears streaming down her face.

“Are you alright?” Voldemort asked. His wand was still pointed at the man, and the man continued to scream in agony from the Cruciatus Curse.

Audra nodded. “They – they tried to kill me,” she croaked. The room smelt of brine as she activated her healing aura, holding her hand against her raw trachea. “Thank you for saving me.” It was strange, saying it again just months after uttering it the first time in the very same room in the very same situation. 

Voldemort nodded, and coldly replied, “I shall take care of them.”

“No, My Lord,” Audra quickly got to her feet, shielding the man behind her. “Leave them to me.” Voldemort narrowed His eyes, but curtly nodded. “Call a meeting,” Audra instructed, “They need to be made examples of.”


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra has just this one shot.

An hour later found Audra standing in the center of the entrance hall watching as the Death Eaters assumed their places around the circle. The two would-be assassins were bound with their wrists to their ankles beside her, a silencing charm keeping them from making noise. One was far more fidgety than the other, having since regretted his involvement in the botched assassination. Voldemort stood halfway up the staircase, watching His former servant but not being involved. This was Audra’s meeting; this was her chance to display her authority.

Audra made eye contact with each Death Eater, taking her time to assert her dominance and reiterate who was in control of this moment. “I’m sure you are all wondering why I called you,” she began slowly and quietly, her voice still sore, “and why these two are bound before you. 

“An hour ago, an attempt was made on my life,” she stated. “An attempt these two failed to complete. It seems that they were unhappy with my appointment and sought to remove me. However, they were unsuccessful and now they will be made examples of.

“Normally, punishment would be in the form of torture. But something tells me that’s not going to get the point across.” She continued to make eye contact, noting how many had started diverting their gaze. “Pain will not work. As such, a far more difficult choice must be made.”

Audra turned to face the two men beside her, turning her back to the crowd of watching Death Eaters. Just out of her line-of-sight she could just make out the unmoving form of Voldemort. “You will have your choice in punishment,” she said softly, “either you will submit to me or choose between watching your loved ones tortured then murdered, and your own death.” She flicked her wand at both men, effectively removing the silencing charm. “The choice is yours.”

The first man, the one who had remained still the entire time, immediately shouted, “I would rather die than bow to a filthy mudblood!” He spat at her feet.

Audra’s face remained set and impassive as she pulled the knife from its sheath. With her right hand, she grabbed the man’s left ear, holding it away from his head as she sliced his ear off. The man’s sneer turned into a cry of agony, his resolve shattering. She tossed the ear carelessly to the side.

Audra crouched in front of the screaming man, and having sheathed the blade, held his face with both hands. “Where is your wife?” she ordered, forcing the man to look into her eyes. She performed legilimency, looking for the answer. The man continued to cry in pain, his blood running over her fingers and down his neck. “Damn, you’re single,” she commented, having found her answer.

Audra stood, positioning herself behind him. With her hands on his chin and cranium and twisted hard, snapping his neck and silencing his scream with a sickening crack. The body fell forward, the puddle of blood spreading from the wound.

Taking her time, Audra repositioned herself in front of the other man. He was no longer fidgety but instead was now shuddering from holding back sobs. “My Lady!” he wept at the floor, “please forgive my trespasses! I promise to never again do you harm!” He kept his head bowed, the tears stinging his eyes.

Once again, Audra grabbed the man’s ear. He shook and whimpered, certain he would meet the same fate. Instead Audra notched the hard cartilage, removing a small triangle of tissue. She then abandoned him, turning her attention once again to the crowd and allowing him to blubber behind her back.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all of you,” she whispered slowly. “You will not undermine my authority. You will not disobey me. You will not seek to remove me. Turning against me is turning against the Dark Lord. An attempt on my life is an attempt on the Dark Lord’s life. Punishment will be dealt swiftly and without mercy.

“This is your only warning." 

Audra stood there, the puddle having reached her shoes. One-by-one each Death Eater approached on his or her knees and kissed the hem of her robes. Not a single person met her eyes, and each of them muttered her title as they retreated. 

She hissed, “Now get out.” Silently, each audience member left, leaving Audra alone staring at the two bodies before her.

 


	3. Bull's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has a new assignment for Trappe.

“M’ Lord, ye wanted tae see me?” Trappe questioned, sticking his head inside the door. He spotted Audra and added, “An’ ye, Machiavelli, feelin’ better?”

Audra gave Trappe a side-eye as she threw the dart at the board. “Don’t call me that,” she growled, her dart hitting shy of bull’s-eye.

“Would Chairman Mau suit ye better?” Trappe didn’t even flinch as the dart flew past his face and planted in the doorframe behind him. “Tha’ was a hell o’ a fuckin’ statement ye made las’ night.”

“You disagree?” Audra growled. 

“Wha’ are ye going tae dae? Cut off m’ ear?” he scoffed. He approached where she was standing, summoning the other set of darts to his hand. He threw the first dart, just barely missing the 6-triple marker to start collecting points. His two other darts veered off much the same as the first.

Audra, having waited her turn, hit the 3-double on her second throw. “So you’re saying I should have just let my attempted murderers go unpunished?”

Trappe watched the magicked chalk tally up Audra’s points. “Nae,” he said, “ye should have jus’ fuckin’ killed ‘em.” His dart nailed the 10-triple, and the chalk began keeping his score. “Public torture is beneath ye.” His third dart sank into the center bull’s-eye.

“Easy to say when you’re not the one with the target on your back.”

He watched as she too nailed the center of the board. “Trust me,” he said, “being friends with ye hasn’t won me any favors with them. I’ve been called a Blood Traitor many times.”

Audra summoned the darts back to her. “I had no idea.”

Trappe shrugged between throws. “It’s nae big deal. Besides, I’d suffer through worse fer ye. After all, I’m yer only friend on the planet.” He nudged her, forcing her dart to miss the board entirely.

“That’s why I have summoned you, Trappe,” Voldemort suddenly said, causing the two to jump at the intrusion. “You have a new assignment.”

Trappe sank into a respectfully low bow and said, “Aye, M’ Lord.”

Voldemort placed Himself beside Audra, wrapping His arm around her waist. “You are to be Audra’s personal body guard.”

Audra narrowed her eyes at Voldemort. “My Lord, that’s entirely unnecessary.”

“I’d have tae agree with her. She’s more than capable o’ handling herself.”

“I never said she wasn’t,” agreed Voldemort. “That still doesn’t change what I’ve asked.   Hold your arm out,” He instructed.

Dubious of the intent, Trappe still complied and held his left arm out straight. Voldemort lifted Audra’s arm, arranging it so that their Dark Marks were both exposed and right beside one another, with the two Death Eaters facing. 

Voldemort placed the tip of his wand on Trappe’s Mark. “ _Fidelis_ ,” He stated, and Trappe’s Mark began to glow a soft golden color. Voldemort drew the wand tip away and arched it to Audra’s, the golden glow following the trail. He repeated the same incantation on Audra’s Mark and hers also started to glow. Voldemort then took both by the elbow and rotated so that the two Marks were laying one on top of the other.

Voldemort said, “Trappe, do you swear to protect Audra, your charge, from those who wish to do her harm?”

Trappe maintained eye contact with Audra as he replied, “Aye, M’ Lord, I dae.”

Voldemort turned to Audra. “Audra, he is your personal servant to use as you see fit. 

Audra shook her head. “No, he isn’t,” she replied, meeting Voldemort’s eyes. “A long time ago, he told me I was his equal when no one else believed it.” She turned back to Trappe, and stated, “Josh, I swear to protect you, as my friend, to continue to learn from you, and to be your greatest ally, as you have become mine.” The glow between their forearms grew warm and spread up their arms.

Josh smiled. “Aye, M’ Lady,” he said, “if ye should need me, ye know I’ll always be there. Nae matter wha’.”

The glow had one last burst of energy before slowly fading away. When it was gone, Audra and Trappe separated their arms, both taking time to inspect their own Mark. It looked the same, but there was still something more that she could feel. “Wait… is that your heartbeat?” she asked, her whiskers exposed on her cheeks.

“Aye, I think I can feel yer breathing,” he said, looking inquisitively at her.

Voldemort nodded. “You’ll be able to tell when she is in trouble through the enchantment,” He explained. “However, it was only supposed to be one-way… I think you must have changed that.”

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Audra stated plainly. “I need something to eat.” And with that, she excused herself.

“I’ll join ye in a minute, M’ Lady.” Trappe waited for the door to close before turning to Voldemort. “Dae ye like her, M’ Lord?” Trappe asked, watching Voldemort.

Voldemort briskly turned away from the door that Audra had just shut. “That’s none of your business, Trappe.”

Trappe nodded. “Yer richt, it’s naet,” he agreed. “But dae ye like her? Because it’s clouding yer judgment.” Voldemort was silent, so Trappe continued, “she’s naet afraid tae play ye. She’ll use ye fer her gain and she waen’t care wha’ it does tae ye. In fact, I’d say she’s just like ye. Ye created an exact copy o’ yerself. Tread lightly.”

And with that, Trappe excused himself, leaving Voldemort alone with His thoughts.


	4. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Snape share a past and a pot of tea.

Audra arrived back at the Manor just as the sun was creeping over the horizon. Her mission had gone successfully, her assignment having been carried out by Trappe since she still couldn’t bring herself to murder an innocent on Voldemort’s orders. Of the half-a-dozen times she has been given an assassination to perform Trappe has had to pick up her slack. She had apologized to him every single time for being weak, to which he simply shrugged. He never gave her grief nor did he ever take the credit for himself.

She made her way up the stairs and towards His office, intent on getting her report in with Him before she slept. She walked into the study without announcing herself, but found it empty. Curious, Audra turned the corner towards His room. She paused outside the door, having heard a noise come from inside.

Resting her wolf ear against the wood, she listened intently to the sounds of rustling fabric and mattress springs groaning in harmony with a woman’s. That woman laughed and Audra recognized it. It was the laugh that belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Horrified, Audra retreated from the door shaking her head. In a moment of panic she vanished and reappeared alongside an old, dirty stream, meandering its way through the grey landscape. Rows of small, identical houses lined unimpressive streets and the outline of an old factory could be seen in the distance. Audra had no idea where she was or where she would go. But at this moment, that didn’t matter. She sat on the stream bank, watching the leaves as the current carried them away.

“My Lady?” a voice said behind her. Audra turned to see Severus Snape approaching her. “My Lady, what are you doing here?”

“Hmm?” She rotated her shoulders, realizing how very cold she was. Upon reaching her, Snape removed his outer robe and draped it over her. “Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re in Cokeworth, near Spinner’s End,” explained Snape, indicating the rows of uniformed houses in the distance. “It’s where I live.”

Audra nodded, and then the light went off in her head. “This is near Lily Evans’ house,” she realized.

“Potter,” he stiffly corrected, “Lily Potter now.”

She smiled softly. “So James finally decided to settle down, huh,” she commented to herself. “I always thought Remus would be first." 

Snape’s eyes narrowed as he studied Audra’s face intently. “He is married – to Lindsey Mendez. How do you know them?” he asked suspiciously.

Audra stood, rubbing her arms and stamping her feet. “I should be going,” she said. She made to hand the cloak back to its owner.

He shook his head. “My house is close, let me make you a cup.” He waited for her to readjust the cloak again before leading the way.

They eventually reached a tiny nondescript house close to the factory. The windows were grimy as were the walls, and the interior was no better than the exterior. Snape held the door open before leading the way to the kitchen in the back. Audra sat at the small wooden table and Snape busied himself making a fresh pot of tea. She took the time to observe the room, how it was obviously a muggle house that happened to house a wizard. Modern conveniences like fluorescence lighting and a toaster were equipped right beside a large wood-burning fireplace. The flower wallpaper was faded and pealing in the corners, and there was a framed picture of a family hanging crookedly on its nail; Audra immediately identified a younger Severus between the two adults.

Snape handed Audra a cup and saucer. “How do you know Lily?” he asked, taking the seat across the table.

Audra took a sip, contemplating how much she wanted to reveal. “Take a good look at me, Sev,” she instructed. “Do you see me?” Snape was quiet as he stared at her. Audra noticed how his mouth parted slightly and how he tilted his head as if trying to see her from a different angle. “Do you recognize me?”

Snape sat back into his chair and whispered, “you’re Audra Mendez.”

Audra nodded. “That I am.”

Perplexed he asked, “Why am I just now seeing this?”

Audra got up and refilled her cup. She held up the pot, and he indicated he wanted a refill as well. As soon as she sat back down, she explained, “I’ve got a hell of a confundus charm on me. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t recognized.”

Snape continued to stare, as if trying to fit his unlocked past memories on her current face. “Your hair is different as are your eyes.”

Audra smiled. “Yeah – blonde and hazel to straight brown,” she shrugged. “And I had my skin darkened too. I wanted to make absolute sure no one knew me. And it worked." 

“But why?”

Audra paused, for here was the moment she wasn’t sure which path to take. Should she trust Snape, a friend of a friend she used to regularly eat lunch with, or should she perpetuate the lie in fear of their Master. “Because my sisters were planning on being aurors, and I didn’t want to be associated with them,” she half-lied. “And because they didn’t support my joining of the Death Eaters,” she completely lied. “I did it to restart my life.”

“But is this the life you really wanted?”

Surprised by the honesty of the question, she wasn’t too sure of how to respond. “I mean, yeah?” she answered. “Yeah, the past few years have been shit – terrible actually. But, I mean, look at me now.” She opened her arms slightly from her body, as if inviting him to actually look. “I’m Second to the Dark Lord. I’ve got command over an entire army. If and when the government is overthrown I’ll probably take a high seat, probably Minister since He doesn’t like to be the figurehead. I mean who wouldn’t want this kind of power?” While she talked a big game her tone implied she was trying to convince herself as well as the audience.

Snape also noticed the hesitation in her voice. He shook his head. “It doesn’t sound like the Audra I knew,” he said truthfully. “The Audra I remember wanted to work with animals, the more dangerous the better. The Audra I knew was smart and fiercely loyal to her friends. She was the first to reteach a lesson to a student who missed class, or refuse to share answers with someone who didn’t study. She wasn’t cunning or controlling nor did ever want power and she loathed competition.” Snape paused, polishing off his cup. “No, the Audra I went to school with wanted to change the world – not be part of its destruction.”

Audra made to get up, her years of servitude having programmed her to take care of the needs of others. Snape held up his hand, indicating for her to remain sitting. He summoned the pot and refilled both their cups.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” she finally responded.

He nodded. “That might be true, but she would have never cut off a man’s ear. I do know that.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not you too,” she scoffed. “First Trappe was against it and now you.”

“Oh I’m not against it,” corrected Snape, “no that was a very powerful move you made. And I must say, I’m very impressed.” Audra turned away, smiling sheepishly. “I’m just saying you’ve changed more than just your looks is all." 

The two sat in silence for a long while, the ticking of the clock and their sips the only noise in the otherwise quiet autumn morning. “Have you spoken to Lily recently?” asked Audra, finally breaking the spell.

Snape shook his head. “No,” he simply replied. Audra raised her eyebrow, inviting him to continue. “We had a fight just before she got married,” he expounded, “we haven’t spoken since.”

Audra smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Sev,” she said, “I know how much she means to you.” She reached across, placing her hand on his and giving it a slight squeeze. “It’s never easy to lose a friend.”

“Yeah, well,” he said, brushing her hand away. “They’re expecting a child so her perfect little life is, well, perfect,” he finished curtly. 

Audra made to reply but was abruptly cut off by a burning in her arm. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “but I’m being summoned. Thank you for the tea.”

Snape also stood. “I’ll see you out.” He allowed Audra to walk ahead of him, reaching around her only to open the front door.

She stopped in the doorway, looking as if she wanted to say something. Finally, she said, “you meant a lot to her, you know. She just hates to see you hurt.” She met his eyes, his just a shade darker, but hiding just as much pain and regret has hers. “You’re a good person, please don’t forget that.” She leaned in for a kiss, her lips just lightly pressing against his for a brief second. “I’ll see you later.”

Snape watched her walk to the end of the drive before turning on the spot and vanishing.


	5. Quicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's really in charge.

“My Lord,” Audra seductively whispered, taking His hand, “Come here.” She pulled Him off course, away from the direction of the meeting, where the entire Inner Circle was awaiting their arrival, and instead into the first floor bathroom. 

“And what are you doing, my pet?” Voldemort questioned, allowing her to steer Him against the vanity.

Audra flicked her fingers towards the door, effectively shutting out the chattering drifting over from across the hall. “I figured we could have a second,” she said, leaning in and kissing Him.

Knowing that their time was short and there were people waiting meant that the kiss was quick, excited, and sloppy. Voldemort braced against the counter with His head leaning against the cold glass of the mirror. Audra began working at His robe, manipulating it so His cock was exposed. Her fingers began dancing on His hard organ, the nails just grazing the skin ever so slightly. He shivered with anticipation as she got down on one knee. Her lips parted around the head, her tongue just lightly flicking the tip.

Suddenly she pulled back, stood up, pulled His robe down, and smiled. “My Lord, they’re waiting,” she said, turning her back on Him and walking through the open door, once again flicking her fingers to shut it, and Him, behind her.

Her heels clicked on the wood floors, the noise alerting the Death Eaters to her arrival. The room fell into a hush as she assumed her place beside His empty chair. “The Dark Lord will be with us in just a moment,” she declared, “He had just remembered something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I feel the need to explain because, frankly, it's one of the meanest things I've ever seen someone do. A (former) friend of mine was very angry at her boyfriend (now husband). They were hosting a gathering (probably DnD) and she asked for some help getting something from the bedroom and, naturally, he followed. About a minute later, she walked out looking as smug as can be, and he didn't emerge for a good half hour. And ever since then, I've always kept that move in my back pocket.


End file.
